


Tango Milonguero

by honeyoatbread



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Dancing, Detective Ok Taecyeon, M/M, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread
Summary: Щека к щеке, грудь к груди — детектив Ок Тэкён танцует танго в тесном объятии со своим любимым информатором
Relationships: Ok Taecyeon/Nichkhun Horvejkul





	Tango Milonguero

**Author's Note:**

> Ворнинг: испанский из гугла.
> 
> Me dejaste – Я покинут  
> Camicas de puño – Манжеты рубашки  
> Su mano acaricia tu piel – Его рука ласкает твою кожу  
> Crema catalane – Каталонский крем (сладость)  
> Su detective – Его детектив  
> Sus labios en los labios – Его губы на твоих губах  
> Embrace – Объятия (одно из движений в танго)  
> Te necesito aquí – Ты нужен мне здесь

Ливень отхлестал своё по крышам, и теперь сбегает, как преступник, по водостокам вниз, ударяется оземь и извилисто тянется прочь, дальше по улице. Словно тонкий парфюм, метка на запястьях, в воздухе висят сырость, ржавчина и целый букет запахов, вывалившихся сквозь окна закрывающейся закусочной. 

Улица пуста, ей некому дарить себя безответно, не требуя ничего взамен. И словно старая шлюха, она заставляет сторониться побрезговавших её некогда упругими каплями, мистерией ночи и изгибами фонарей. Улица предоставлена себе, и её удел этой ночью – подглядывать, завидовать, прятать опущенные уголки губ мощеными рукавами и шептать me dejaste в воротник майской ночи.

Улица пуста, но её одиночество вскоре нарушается торопливыми шагами. Молодой… Определенно молодой мужчина идёт, сбиваясь в торопливом шаге, словно каждый дается ему с трудом. И каждый его вздох дается с трудом, словно он хочет больше никогда не дышать, не растерять ни единой частички чего-то сокровенного… Но кому это хоть раз удавалось?

Его догоняет другой мужчина и ловит за запястье. Улица обращается в подмостки, и это – театр двух актеров. Подол черного плаща этого мужчины выпачкан грязью луж, сamisas de puño – размытыми алыми кляксами.

— Да что за чертовщина, — бросает он плевком наземь, не сводя острого взгляда с пойманного им мужчины. — Прикажешь бегать теперь за тобой, как собачонка?

Детектива Ок Тэкёна знает в округе почти каждый – кому-то он знаком как один из лучших сыщиков Бурирама, кому-то как тот бедняга, который в один миг лишился всего и обезумел, кому-то известна его сторона вчерашнего беспробудного пьяницы, чья речь обычно мало отличается от грязи путаных переулков. Никхун знает его со всех этих сторон, с куда больших сторон, и поэтому теперь в нем борются тоска и радость от того, что он снова не может уйти. 

— Это стало слишком опасно, — произносит он, и голос настолько низок и глух, словно ему пришлось пробираться из самых глубин сердца. Кхун вздыхает и проводит ладонью по щеке Тэкёна, касаясь косточкой указательного пальца его скулы, спускается к подбородку, пока Тэкён стоит, закрыв глаза и плотно сжав губы, чтобы не позволить сорваться с них очередному крепкому, как та дрянь, что он всё ещё любит пить, слову. 

Su mano acaricia tu piel, шепчет Тэкёну внутренний голос и без того очевидные вещи. С недавних пор он звучит мягко и нежно, с привкусом crema catalane – кажется, это всё влияние Кхуна, его глаз цвета корицы, его мягких прикосновений вкуса тёплого молока, его горьковато-сладкого, как лимонная цедра, характера. 

Ему трижды плевать, насколько опасна эта зачистка улиц, ведь до тех пор, пока они встречают рассветы на вздохе и могут дойти домой, чтобы продолжить затем его дело, всё не так уж и плохо. Он никому не позволит даже взгляда в сторону Кхуна, говорящего о том, что тот стал детективским шлюшонком, подстилкой-стукачонком, наживкой на «тысячу». От одной мысли об этом на его щеках проступают желваки, а взгляд становится почти таким же безумным и озлобленным, как тогда, много лет назад. 

Как все забавно обернулось, не правда ли, господин Ок Тэкён?

— Пошли слухи. Скоро они просто придут к тебе и… — Никхун замолкает. Его запястье всё ещё сжимает детектив – хотя куда он, Кхун, денется?

— Не успеют, — ухмыляется Тэкён. — С этой швалью всё кончено, теперь я знаю, по кому бить. Я буду первым, вот увидишь. 

Никхун готов поверить всему, что говорит su detective, но он слишком хорошо знает, что надо пропускать мимо ушей это бахвальство, не смотреть на самоуверенную улыбку, застывшую на линии смыкающихся губ. Знает, что сколь бы ни был удачлив su detective, рано или поздно обрушится на него куда более злой ливень, чем тот, что устроил концерт этой ночью. Знает – и всё равно верит. 

На робкий вопрос о том, собирается ли Тэкён наконец-таки передать свои наработки в полицию и заняться чем-то не столь опасным – делами о супружеских изменах, к примеру, отвечает только сиплое дыхание детектива. 

— Дрянь всё это, просто не думай, — наконец, говорит он, затем ищет по карманам сигареты и зажигалку. Глубокий вдох – и дым сжимает его лёгкие на мгновенье. В этом дыму ему спокойно и ясно, что провала быть не может. А этот мальчишка… Он куда более юный, чем кажется, и слишком слабый. Заветная цель так близко, а что потом – он потом и решит. 

Ночь нежна и стыдлива в своем стремлении скрыть от Никхуна лицо детектива, но он продолжает всматриваться в глубокие мягкие тени, пока тот курит и рассеянно смотрит по сторонам. Представь, Никхун, просто представь: sus labios en los labios, и едкий табак горчит в трещинках губ, пока окончательно не станет понятно, почему ты так сильно хотел уйти, пока всё это не кончилось плохо.

— От этого, — он кивает на пачку сигарет, — ты загнешься раньше, чем закончишь дело.

— Указывать мне вздумал? — Тэкён ухмыляется сухо и глухо, но отчего-то бросает недокуренную сигарету вниз и давит её каблуком ботинка. 

Они идут домой – ещё не к «ним», но на строки в адресе это никак не влияет. Одиноких улиц так много этой ночью – словно весь Бурирам косяками человеческих масс выбросился на берега, младше этих ровно на тысячу лет. Там, должно быть, они очень счастливы, хотя и здесь бывает неплохо.

Тэкён останавливается посреди улицы и оборачивается к Никхуну – вот, он мягко заставляет Никхуна вложить свою ладонь в его ладонь, другой рукой обнимает его под лопатками, и они оказываются лицом к лицу. Детективу Оку вдруг захотелось станцевать танго – здесь, сейчас, со своим доносчиком. 

Неловкие шаги – Никхун не умеет танцевать танго, неловкое embrace в тисках под тихий такт, диктуемый ведущим в танце детективом, и дуэль взглядов. Никхун говорит вскользь, из-под приопущенных ресниц, что черта с два он на это купится – и он непременно попробует уйти снова. Тэкён говорит прямо и ровно, что ничего такого он не имел в виду. 

Оба они врут, только один из них хочет сам поверить в свою ложь, а второй хотел бы убедить партнера, даже если за завесой табачного дыма сокрыто искреннее te necesito aquí. Только, какая, к черту, разница, когда они одни на этих улицах, а их tango milonguero не окончено.


End file.
